There are a variety of light-emitting elements having different configurations, light-emitting principles, and the like. Currently, organic electro luminescence (EL) elements are being put into practical use as one of the light-emitting elements.
An organic EL element is configured by laminating an anode, a light-emitting layer composed of an organic substance, and a cathode in this order. When a voltage is applied to the organic EL element, holes are injected from the anode, and electrons are injected from the cathode. In addition, the holes and the electrodes, which have been injected from the respective electrodes, combine with each other in the light-emitting layer so as to emit light.
Since it is difficult to obtain desired light-emitting characteristics, in the organic EL having constitution of only an anode, a light-emitting layer, and a cathode, prescribed layers other than the light-emitting layer are usually provided between the anode and the cathode. For example, a hole injection layer is provided between the anode and the light-emitting layer, and an electron injection layer is provided between the light-emitting layer and the cathode. Thus, as one example of the constitution of the organic EL element, it is expected the organic EL element including the anode, the hole injection layer, the light-emitting layer, the electron injection layer and the cathode. The hole injection layer is provided in order to facilitate injection of holes from the anode, and the electrode injection layer is provided in order to facilitate injection of electrons from the cathode, respectively.
The organic EL element is formed by laminating the respective components in the order. Examples of laminating order include (1) a laminating order (sequential-laminating) in which the respective components are laminated in order from the anode, and (2) a laminating order (reverse-laminating) in which the respective components are laminated in order from the cathode. In the related art, the organic El element is formed by sequential-laminating using a roll to roll method (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).